


If Sex Were a Sport

by ORainStorms



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORainStorms/pseuds/ORainStorms
Summary: This is pretty straight up just a sex scene :)
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	If Sex Were a Sport

“If sex were a sport, you’d medal in it. I’m talking Olympic podium, crowds cheering, nothing but gold for you, baby.” 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you. You’ll need to speak up if you want to be audible. I think my eardrums are blown.”

“That’s not the only thing that was blown,” I laughed. “Hint hint, wink wink." I paused meaningfully. "In case I wasn’t clear, it's me. I mean me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you blow a girl, technically speaking?”

He bearhugged me, ignoring the question, wrapping his arms tightly around my torso, squeezing me to him.

I hummed in appreciation and rubbed the tip of my nose along his collar bone. This man had sexy ass collar bones. I bit one gently. He rumbled slightly, deep in his chest, but otherwise didn’t react.

This man. Holy shit. I let out a deep, pent up breath. My whole body was sore and tired, in the best way possible. 

\--

Someone, don’t look at me, thought it would be a great idea to shake things up in the bedroom. 

No, not like that, you perv. Just like new positions and stuff. 

Apparently, at some point in college he had done some sort of scavenger hunt that involved a kinky book of positions. I didn’t ask too many questions. 

Anywho, he had some ideas about a position we could try and holy shit that was hard. I don’t know if people just need to be the same height or what to make that work. I still can’t quite make out what exactly was supposed to happen. 

Whatever. 

Naked with my leg in the air, I was uncomfortably harkened back to my cheerleading days. My ass pressed against his junk, we just could not figure out a way to get it in.

“This is not what I had in mind when I suggested shaking things up.”

“What, did you want a sex swing or something? Because I’m up for that.”

I turned around, laughing. “Hardy har har, asshole. Although…” I tapped my chin, pretending to think it over. “No, there’s no space to hang one in here.” I affected a huge sigh of disappointment. “Oh well, I guess it’s back to the old standby, missionary.”

“Hey now, don't throw shade at missionary. You know I make every position sexy. But really, I have an idea.” He brushed the hair out of my face and cupped my cheeks. His lips met mine in gentle presses. My nipples pressed against his firm chest and warmth pooled in my belly, and lower. 

But before I knew it, he was pulling away. I groaned. He tugged at my hand. He led me to the kitchen. 

I quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting my head. 

“Trust me, will you?” he leaned in and murmured into my ear before tonguing the rim.

Hands on my hips, he hoisted me onto the counter and my ass met the cold granite. 

He popped open the freezer and I wondered what he could be up to. He turned back to me and showed me the piece of ice between his teeth. 

I frowned slightly. I was already getting kind of cold. I wasn’t sure if I was game for this, but what the hell, I thought, we could give it a try.

He approached and placed just his lips to my neck. They were cool, but not unpleasantly so. He sucked and I moaned.

He trailed his lips down across my chest, leaving behind small cold bites. He found my breast and kissed his way around my nipples until they stood erect and aching. 

I grasped the hard counter with my hands and arched my back, silently trying to get his mouth where I wanted it. I could feel his smirk against my body.

Then I felt it, the tip of the ice cube peeking out of his mouth, trailing along my skin. He ran it down and around my sensitized breast before rubbing it across my nipple. 

I gasped at the sensation, cold but oh so hot. I grabbed his hair and he chuckled, moving to the other side.

I tried wrapping my legs around him, urging him inside. I was wet. I was aching and ready.

But he wasn’t cooperative. He kept teasing and playing with my nipples until I was panting and writhing and the ice was gone. 

He stepped back and I growled. 

Wordlessly, he retrieved another piece of ice. 

Eyes on fire, he met mine. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the countertop. His lips blazed a freezing trail from my jaw, down my neck, down lower, lower. He seemed intent on covering every inch of me. When he reached my bellybutton, he traced around it before settling on his knees in front of me and going lower.

I leaned back slightly, watching. I was so exposed and open to him. I was so aroused and ready for his lips on me. But again, he didn’t oblige. Instead, he put my legs on his broad, muscular shoulders and kissed his way first along the inside of one thigh, then the other. 

I was a quivering mess, so needy. But still he didn’t put his mouth where I wanted. “Just do it already! I can’t take this any more. Do you need me to give in? Uncle. Uncle, I say.”

“Do what?” He breathed in a cool, nearly inaudible voice against my clit. “I thought we were doing what you wanted, shaking things up. Doing something different. Do you want me to stop?” With every word, I felt the puffs of air against me. I felt the hint of the brush of his moving lips.

“Fu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uck,” I groaned, trying to inch closer. I tried to dig my heels into his back and force him forward, but the man was a rock. Damn, all that exercise. 

He continued to tease his freezing way along and around where I really wanted him. His fingers found the entrance that wept for him. He pressed two just inside and rubbed. I moaned so loudly, I am pretty sure the light fixtures shook. 

His lips, again hovering just over my clit, descended and I felt the jolt of the burning cold. I moaned again. I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard. But I just didn’t care.

I felt the flick of his chilly tongue, the suck of his mouth, the press of his fingers. I rocked into him mindlessly. In less time than I care to admit, I was there, falling, screaming his name. 

And then he was standing. Mouth on mine, ice gone, trying to consume me. And I was right there trying to do the same. 

My hands fumbled for his dick. They found his silky smooth, hard length. I gave it a few good pumps while I sucked and bit his lips. I positioned him perfectly then wrapped my arms around his neck, preparing to take the plunge. 

And then, I was off the counter. I gasped and clung to him. Arms and legs suctioned. His hands held onto my hips and brought me fully onto him. Up and down, he lifted. 

His power, his strength seized me. I was so aroused. I moved with him. 

Then he was walking. My back pressed into a wall. Who knows which one. Who cares.

In measured thrusts he came into me and retreated. I threw my head back, panting. A hand snaked between us and began to rub magic circles.

And again I was building, climbing, then reaching the peak and tumbling over again. I was incoherent. Mindless. And then we were in the bed. That was monumental. I knew I had been loud, but had no idea what I had said or done. Just that my throat was now raw. 

\-- 

That wasn’t too long ago, and I already wanted to go again. Reliving it really revs a person’s engine. Is a 10 minute cool down enough? Now, in his arms, I watched his relaxed face. I pressed my lips to his chest. Gosh, I loved this man. 

I rocked my hips into to his. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
